


Second Chance

by SavingInspiration



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingInspiration/pseuds/SavingInspiration
Summary: Short one-shot between Cana Alberona & fem!Reader; a touch of angst and possibly new romance. I'm not sure if this will turn into a whole thing or not.





	Second Chance

"I knew she drank a lot but, I always thought she could control herself... How could I be so stupid?" [Name] mumbled to her best friend, Lucy.

Lucy stared at [Name] sadly as tears ran down the young woman's cheek, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry [Name]-chan... You can stay here tonight if you want okay?"

[Name] nodded and managed a small smile, "Thanks Lu-chan. I just don't know what I should do..."

Lucy nodded, "I know... I'm going to get some groceries alright? You should take a bath and try to sleep. You can even have the bed if you want."

"Thanks, I just might... Be safe!" [Name] thanked Lucy once again, managing a small laugh.

"Hai, Hai." Lucy waved off her friend as she left, allowing [Name] to take a bath and cry herself to sleep in peace.

Which is exactly was [First Name] [Last Name] did. It's not like it helped [Name] at all. Once she had fallen asleep, she began dreaming of her girlfriend. How could she not when they had been in a committed relationship for nearly two years?

[Name] really loved Cana. The night she walked in on Cana with some guy from another guild was going to be the night that she took her out and proposed. Instead, she fled straight to Lucy's. After arriving, [Name] felt torn. Part of her wanted to stay with her best friend and never go back again. Part of her wanted to go back and scream at Cana and the guy who took her away. The final part of her wanted to go back and tell Cana that it was okay and that she was forgiven.

[Name] knew that the final option was out of the question though. Cana couldn't be forgiven, not that easy.

The next morning, [Name] wakes up and finds Lucy passed out on the couch with Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray sprawled around the living room. Shaking her head with a small smile, [Name] decides to make breakfast for everyone to keep her mind off of what happened.

Within minutes, everyone was up and waiting for food.

"Thanks [Name]-chan!" Team Natsu chorused as [Name] spread out the food on the table for them.

[Name] smiled as if nothing was wrong, "You're welcome minna."

"Are you okay, [Name]-chan?" Happy asked quietly, walking up to her as he held a fish she'd left raw for him.

[Name]'s gaze was cast away, at the floor, "Thank you for being concerned Happy. I'm okay." [Name] quickly left after getting dressed, leaving her friends to eat their meal in quiet tension.

Figuring that all the happy faces around town would be too much, [Name] headed to the park where few people went. It was the place many people went to clear their mind, something [Name] desperately needed to do.

[Name] quickly found a spot under a tree and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on top of them.

Very few people passed by in the course of an hour, which was to be expected. What wasn't expected was a young woman taking a place next to [Name] and beginning a conversation.

"Hi! I'm Risa Mihashi!" [Name] stared at Risa for a moment, taking in her appearance. She had long black hair in a bun and bright blue eyes. If [Name] wasn't still hurting so much, she would have been a blushing mess.

"Ah... Hello, I'm [First Name] [Last Name]. It's nice to meet you." [Name] replied, shaking Risa's hand.

"Oh! You're from Fairy Tail??" Risa questioned, eyeing the Fairy Tail guild mark on [Name]'s neck.

[Name] nodded with a small smile, "Hai. Are you part of any guild?" It always made [Name] happy when people mentioned Fairy Tail in a happy manner.

Risa shook her head sadly, "Unfortunately no. I was in Sabertooth but I left much before Sting took over. I just don't feel okay about going back. I should have stuck it out like everyone else, instead of just leaving."

[Name] shook her head this time, "I think you did the right thing. I also think you should go back. I'm sure Sting would welcome you back right away."

Risa giggled and nodded, "Hai, I know but... I always wanted to join Fairy Tail. I've just never actually met anyone from Fairy Tail before so I was too nervous to join."

"How on earth did you not meet someone from Fairy Tail until now?? Our members are all over the place, causing mayhem." [Name] laughed at how it was likely that many people haven't met anyone from Fairy Tail yet.

"I suppose it is kind of silly huh?" Risa chuckled.

"It's okay. It's not that hard to believe I suppose since no one can sit still that long anyways. I'm one of the few that can handle just sitting and relaxing. If you want, I can take you there and you can talk to Master Makarov." [Name] explained, smiling.

Risa laughed again and nodded, "That'd be wonderful, as long as it's no trouble for you!"

[Name] shook her head and stood up, holding her hand out to her new friend, "Not at all! Come on!"

Risa took [Name] hands, stood up and began walking beside her new Fairy Tail friend. Of course [Name] didn't want to go to Fairy Tail right now. She knew that everyone would know by now and they would be looking at her with pity and at Cana with frustration and anger, if she were even there that is.

Shaking the angry and hurtful thoughts from her mind, [Name] opens the door and walks in with Risa following her. Everyone's conversations paused for a moment as they stared at [Name] in sadness and pity. [Name] knew this would happen but, she couldn't help but hate it. She simply continued with her head up and looking straight forward with gritted teeth.

"Mira-chan. Where's Makarov?" [Name] questions, avoiding Mirajane's gaze.

"He's upstairs with Laxus and his team." Mira answers in a quiet voice.

Nodding, [Name] quickly turned away and lead Risa upstairs. Once they reached the top of the stairs, [Name] quickly spotted Makarov and made her way to him.

"Master Makarov." [Name] began as she approached him, causing Laxus and his friends to stare at her in pity just like the rest of the guild.

"Hai, [Name]-chan?"

"We have someone who would like to join Fairy Tail." [Name] states, motioning for Risa to introduce her self.

Rise nods and steps forward and bows, "Hello, I'm Risa Mihashi. I would love to join Fairy Tail!"

Makarov smiles and nods, "Of course. Welcome, Risa-chan. If you head back downstairs, Mirajane will give you your guild mark."

Risa jumps happily with a giant smile, "Thank you so much!"

[Name] chuckles and leads her back to Mirajane. As [Name] watched Risa get her guild mark, she thought about Cana.

Maybe she should at least listen to her, to settle things. Maybe Cana deserved a second chance.

Risa hugged [Name] immediately after her guild mark was done.

Then again, maybe she wouldn't get one.


End file.
